Hugo Weasley en Hogwarts
by LaChicaBuena
Summary: Hugo Weasley, no es como el resto de su familia, él tiene ese algo que hará que marque historia. ¿Quieres conocerlo? comienza a leer y descubre como marca su propio camino.


El gran momento había llegado después de cruzar el lago y entrado al gran salón ya iba a comenzar la Selección el momento que Lily y yo hemos estado esperando durante estos 11 largos años los nervios se apoderaron de mi en ese momento, en la familia Weasley es tradición que no se sepa cómo es la selección hasta el dia de esta, pero yo se que tanto eran los nervios que tenia Albus cuando entro que el Tío Harry se lo termino diciendo para que se tranquilizara aunque el muy desalmado, tampoco nos quiso decir cómo era.

Como si no fuera suficiente toda la presión cayó sobre mis hombros, porque como si fuera poco mis Abuelos, todos mis Tíos(a excepción de Tía Fleur y Tía Audrey, que no estuvieron en Hogwarts, pero de haber estado seguramente fueran terminado en la casa de los leones), mi Madre, además de Teddy (que es como un hermano mayor para mí ), Victoire, Dominique, Louise, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, James y Albus pertenecieron a Griffindor y es demasiado obvio que Lily terminara allí, pero¿ yo? , ¿que hay de mi?; todos en mi familia están a la expectativa de en qué casa voy a terminar.

Recuerdo cuando fuimos a dejar a Rose en la estación en su primer año es ese momento las palabras de papá me dieron gracia, pero ahora no me las puedo sacar de la cabeza "_Si no entras en Griffindor te desheredaremos_" se que mamá dijo que no era en serio, pero de todos modos no sé cómo será su reacción y eso es lo que más me asusta.

Para cuando me di cuenta el profesor Longbotton nos estaba mostrando un sombrero viejo, y tenía un pergamino en la otra mano.

-Cuando los llame pasan al frente, se sientan en el taburete y se colocan el sombrero para que los seleccionen-dijo el- Bones, Jennifer

Una niña pelirroja paso al frente y se puso el sombrero y unos minutos después.

-RAVENCLAW – grito el sombrero

En la mesa de los chicos que tenían azul en su uniforme fue recibida con aplausos.

-Boot, Spancer

El chico fue se coloco el sombrero

-SLYTHERING- volvió a gritar el sombrero y el chico fue a sentarse junto a los que tenían color verde que aplaudían con entusiasmo. "_creo que después de todo estar con las serpientes no sería tan malo_" pensé.

Después de él fueron otro chico un Chase, una Garrett, una chica Hudson ,…..un McDoug, otras gemelas Perks y Perks ….., otro Moon, una chica Morris.

-Potter, Lily- anuncio

Se separo de mi y fue y se sentó en el taburete el sombrero apenas si alcanzo a rozar su cabeza.

-GRIFFINDOR- grito, debo admitir que me sorprendió la rapidez del sombrero, pero no era para nada extraño, cualquiera con tan solo ver a Lily dos segundos se da cuenta de que es ahí donde pertenece.

Después de ella solo quedábamos tres por seleccionar y yo era el último, primero paso una chica Turpén, Melisa y luego un chico con el que estuve hablando en el tren y estoy seguro de que si terminamos en la misma casa tal vez y podamos ser amigos Underwood, Billius ó Bill como dijo que lo llamara, quedo en Huffepuff.

-Weasley, Hugo- dijo el profesor y enrollo el pergamino

Antes de siguiera terminara de guardar el pergamino y ya estaba ahí sentado en aquel taburete, era mejor terminar con esto lo antes, posible, además ya me estaba empezando a dar hambre.

Entonces el profesor me coloco el sombrero y este me tapo los ojos cuando ya empecé a escuchar una voz

-Haber que tenemos aquí, otro Weasley, por favor dime que eres el ultimo

-Si señor, por ahora, por lo menos.

-Mmm, definitivamente eres valiente igual que el resto de tu familia, pero de igual forma veo que también resalta tu inteligencia, tu memoria, tu astucia y lógica, supongo que lo heredaste de Granger, pero del mismo modo veo que tienes inventiva, determinación y aire de rebeldía, como todo buen Slytherin. Mmmm difícil, muy difícil, diría yo. Que haremos contigo eres un buen material para cualquier casa. Haber veo, veo algo en ti que cubre todas tus otras características, al parecer eres leal sobre cualquier otra cosa, eres piadoso y de buen corazón, creo que ya tome mi decisión.

-HUFFLEPUFF-grito el Sombrero y yo que de shock ahí sentado no sabía que decir, que pensar ó como sentirme al respecto, no sabía qué hacer, voltee hacia mi familia y tenían la misma cara que yo, era el primer Weasley en la historia de Hogwarts que no quedaba en Griffindor.

Al ver el profesor que no me movía me cogió del brazo y me arrastro hasta la mesa de los tejones y justo cuando estuve sentado al lado de Bill, desperté y salude a mis compañeros con entusiasmo y sonreí al parecer voy a marcar historia en Hogwarts igual que mis padres.

Voltee y vi a Lily que me sonreía, al igual que Rose y el resto de mi familia y me di cuenta que si a ellos no les importaba tal vez y al resto de mi pequeña familia tampoco.

-Oye Hugo en serio te demoraste una eternidad, que rara debe ser tu cabecita como para que se demore tanto, oí que el record era de seis minutos, pero amigo tú te demoraste 15 y mientras todos nos moríamos de hambre que desconsiderado de tu parte enserio. Y al parecer todo el mundo pensaba que por tu apellido ibas acabar con los leones, pero mira que sorpresas nos da la vida-me dijo Bill justo cuando nos sirvieron el banquete.


End file.
